Sugar
Sugar labeled 'The Pageant Queen '''was a Camper on Total Drama: The Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons Personality A wannabe pageant Queen with a heart of gold. Sugar hails from a farm outside of Lloydminster, Alberta. Or Saskatchewan. "You can see either cause it's a provincial border town!" A sweet and seriously cute dumbbell who signed up because she thought Total Drama was a pageant, and it takes her several episodes to realize it isn't - "When's the talent portion?" When she hits the dock in her bathing suit, she struts like she's on a runway for the swimsuit portion of a pageant. She speechifies like a pageant competitor, repeating every question she's asked before launching into her answers with pageant-isms like "I personally believe..." She has an intense regimen for always looking gorgeous, goes to sleep in curlers - but eventually it all falls apart and she reverts to her true self, and only makes half attempts to clean up for the on-camera portions of the show. She's a little big-boned and isn't shy about loudly sharing her opinions and bizarre family expressions.. Despite her cruel nature she does have a heart, Its just hard too see it at times. She is shown too get annoyed when the subject is not on her. She is always ready to win anything and is big and strong. She also eats alot, Which is shown throughout the series. She also is very niave and will believe something if you say its true. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Sugar is first introduced into the season she immediately poses.She was picked on the Poisonous Pythons due to be considered "useful" to the Team Captain She immediately begins to be friendly too her team especially Her Admirer, Which gains controversy to His Ex. She starts listening to Chris. After the instructions she eats a slug, Causing Many To Be Disgusted, Except there is One that was pleased She however apologizes and says "It goes right down!" Dave is seen imitating her and eats a slug. She is then seen sitting on Scott which he kindly asks her to move. She states in the confessional she is trying to make as much friends as possible to make it far. During the challenge when Scott asks his team what supplies they need, She suggests a CD Player, So they can listen to "Craptry". She is seen annoyed when her team complains about food, and eats a cactus and uses the thorns as toothpicks. She is seen annoyed with Courtney and tells her Scott can make his own decisions as leader, And is constantly being annoyed by her pleads. Heather and Her also seem to be at odds, But Sugar ignores Heather's insults and laugh as if they were jokes. When it's time for her team to run to the finish she jumps in the carriage as soon as possible, She seems concerned when Scott is pushed by Jo. She is seen listening to Ella's singing and starts to tap her feet, But immediately notices and stops. Her team ends up winning and she celebrates a long with the rest of her team. She is seen mad at Sky, Saying that Sky "robbed" her from the win. And is made when Sky is safe. She doesn't seem mad when Dave is eliminated. Dancing With Cowboys TBA Voting History Appearances Gallery Overall= SugarStance.png SugarRotation.png SUGARRRR.png Sugar_Sit.png Sugar Total Drama.png SugarFlirty.png SugarHappy.png SugarMad.png Sugarwatch.png Sugarstraight.png Sugarback.png Sugarbottom2.png |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= SugarIntroduced.png| Sugar is introduced onto the show. Tyler-Sugar.png| Sugar walks away while Tyler is seen being introduced TeamPythonPic.png|Sugar's Team EliminationCeremonyCourtney.png|Sugar at her first elimination ceremony sugarvotescourt.png|Sugar casts her vote for Courtney for losing the challenge SugarvsCourtney.png|Sugar glares at Courtney as Courtney is eliminated SugarTrouble.png|Her alliance gets mad at her for not voting Ezekiel EliminationCeremonyEzekiel.png|Sugar at her second elimination ceremony sugarvoteszeke.png|Sugar votes Ezekiel for being a waste of space Trivia *She appears to be a parody of TV personality Alana "Honey Boo Boo" Thompson from ''Here Comes Honey Boo Boo (a spinoff of Toddlers & Tiaras), as they're both beauty pageant queens, and their names are quite similar, "Honey" and "Sugar". **She also appears to be a parody of Thompson's mother, June "Mama June" Shannon, who also acts as Thompson's stage mother and served in that role on Toddlers & Tiaras. *Sugar is the only female of the third generation to wear sandals. *Sugar is one of six characters to have a gap in their teeth, with the others being Chef Hatchet, Cody, Leonard, Mike, Rodney, and Heather (before it was filled in with a gold tooth). **Not counting Heather, who didn't originally have a gap, she is the only female with a gap in her teeth. Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Characters